


Magic Beans

by machtaholic (cinderella81)



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, First Dates, First Kiss, Genderfluid Character, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 13:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18195125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderella81/pseuds/machtaholic
Summary: He stumbled across the coffee shop purely by accident; it was tucked in a small borough just east of Chinatown and nestled between a cat cafe called Meow Parlour and a laundromat.  It wasn’t a place that Eliot would have normally gone, but he’d been walking for a while and was tired.  A coffee shop was always a good place to sit for a bit.A no-magic au where Q is genderfluid and owns a coffee shop called Magic Beans, Eliot is working to finish his Masters in Theatre and they're both awkwardly adorable.





	Magic Beans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sal_si_puedes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sal_si_puedes/gifts).



“Margo, I’m out!” Eliot said as he slipped a coat on and made sure he had his keys, wallet and phone.

“Mmmhmm,” Margo hummed from her spot on the couch where she and Micah were an hour into what was proving to be a very intense makeout session.

Eliot was happy for Margo, really. But sometimes it was a bit hard to be around her and her latest beau - although Micah had been around longer than most … maybe he was the one for her. Once out on the street, Eliot wandered; down one street, up another, not really paying attention to where he was going.

He stumbled across the coffee shop purely by accident; it was tucked in a small borough just east of Chinatown and nestled between a cat cafe called Meow Parlour and a laundromat. It wasn’t a place that Eliot would have normally gone, but he’d been walking for a while and was tired. A coffee shop was always a good place to sit for a bit.

When he stepped inside, Eliot was hit was a blast of warmth and the smell of coffee and freshly baked goods. The atmosphere was whimsical, yet homey; the walls were decorated with depictions of fairy tales and the tables and chairs were all mismatched. 

“Hey man, welcome!” The man behind the counter called. “Come on over and we’ll take care of you.”

Eliot unbuttoned his coat and made his way around the tables to the counter.

“Welcome to Magic Beans, man,” the man said. “I’m Penny, what can we get going for you?”

“An iced Guillermo?” Eliot asked hopefully. It was a shot in the dark - not every coffee place knew how to make one.

“Coming right up,” Penny said as he rang Eliot up. “Name?”

“Eliot.”

“Gotcha, we’ll call when it’s ready,” Penny said before giving Eliot his total. “Take a seat and make yourself at home.”

Eliot passed over some cash and dropped a tip in the jar before settling at one of the tables near the window and watching the sparse foot traffic outside the shop. He jumped when a tall glass was placed in front of him a few minutes later.

“We’re slow so I brought it out to you,” Penny said with a shrug.

“Thanks,” Eliot said. He waited until Penny had gone back behind the counter before taking a hesitant sip; he was pleasantly surprised to find he’d been presented with the perfect Guillermo made with a bright fruity espresso that had set off the lime at the bottom of the mug perfectly.

Eliot took his time savoring the drink - he’d rarely come across someone who could make a drinkable Guillermo. When the glass was empty Eliot stood and gave a stretch before taking his glass over to the counter.

“My compliments to the chef,” Eliot said to Penny.

“Not often Q gets to do a Guillermo,” Penny had replied. “Q! Your Guillermo was a hit!’

Eliot glanced over to where Penny had been hollering and eyed the figure curiously. Back turned, all Eliot could see was longish dark brown hair that was curled and pulled back in a small ponytail and a purple sweater with butterflies on it. The figure didn’t turn around, but gave Penny a thumbs up.

“Talkative,” Eliot commented.

“That’s Q for you,” Penny said with a shrug. “Thanks for coming to Magic Beans, hope to see you again.”

“I’ll be back,” Eliot said with a grin, glancing over his shoulder at the mysterious Q once more before heading back to his apartment. Hopefully Margo and Micah had cooled off a bit.

* * * 

The next weekend Margo had Micah over again, so Eliot grabbed his backpack and escaped the apartment once more, heading straight for Magic Beans.

Instead of Penny, Eliot gave his order to a woman named Kady, then made his way over to a table where he unpacked his bag so he could do some studying.

The iced Guillermo Kady delivered to him was again made to perfection. When Eliot glanced behind the counter to check who’d made it, he noticed the same dark brown hair from before, this time up in a bun. The figure was wearing a black tank top, with a tattoo just barely peeking out from under the top.

Eliot alternated between sipping his Guillermo, studying, and watching the figure who’d made his drink. When his drink was finished, and Eliot was certain Margo had either taken Micah to her room or sent him home, Eliot packed up and took his glass over to the far side of the counter, right next to the person who’d made his drink.

“Q?” Eliot said.

The figure turned around and gave Eliot a shy smile and a nod. “The Guillermo?” Q asked.

“That’s me,” Eliot replied. “I’m Eliot.”

“Nice to meet you,” Q said.

“So Q,” Eliot said. “Is that short for something?”

“Yeah, but Q is just easier,” Q replied. 

“Well Q, you make the best Guillermo I’ve ever had,” Eliot said.

“It’s all in the espresso,” Q said.

“Mmmhmm,” Eliot hummed. “Well, now that I’ve discovered the perfect Guillermo, I’ll most definitely be coming here more often.”

“Look forward to seeing you again,” Q said.

Eliot gave Q a charming smile, noting with interest that Q’s cheeks were flushed.

* * * 

It wasn’t even a full week before Eliot returned to Magic Beans, this time in the middle of the day. Noticing Q fixing the drinks, he ordered his iced Guillermo before sauntering over to the end of the counter.

“Do you ever sleep?” Eliot asked, grinning when he saw Q jump.

“Um, yes?” Q turned around and handed Eliot his drink.

Eliot eyed Q with interest, taking in the messy bun, faded Queen t-shirt and baggy jeans Q was wearing.

“Everytime I come in here, you’re here,” Eliot commented.

“I own the place,” Q replied, “so it stands to reason I’d be here a lot.”

“Magic Beans is your place?” Eliot asked.

“Yep, she’s my baby,” Q said. “For about a year now. Graduated with a double major in business and mythology, got a loan and got this place going.”

“Business and mythology, huh?” Eliot said. 

“Yeah, weird combo I know,” Q replied. “Anyway, better get back to making drinks. Here.” 

Eliot smiled as Q put a plate with a little apple danish next to the cup of coffee. “Danish?”

“Goes well with the Guillermo,” Q said. “On the house.”

“Thanks,” Eliot said.

“My pleasure.”

* * * 

Eliot continued to return to Magic Beans. Both for the coffee and for the company.

Magic Beans became his go-to place, especially when he was deep in his dissertation for his masters in Theatre and needed a place where he could focus. Q was always there, getting Eliot his Guillermo and sometimes a pastry and a little nerd talk to give Eliot a few minutes of much needed distraction.

After a few more times at Magic Beans, he noticed that Q was definitely … different. And very quickly Eliot quickly understood why Q went by Q.

Not that it mattered - Q was sweet and earnest, with a surprising sarcastic wit that only made them that much more endearing.

Eliot was smitten.

He could sense, however, that Q had been hurt before so Eliot took his time. As spring gave way to summer, Eliot continued to patron Magic Beans and visit with Q, trying to find the right time to broach the subject of a date.

Eventually, though, Eliot decided to just go for it. 

“Hey Q.” Eliot approached the side counter where Q was working.

“Hmm?” Q turned and gave Eliot a warm smile. Even though it was one of the hottest days in August, people were still ordering hot drinks so Q had adapted, donning a knee length, gauzy spaghetti strap rainbow dress, hair up in a French twist. 

“What time are you off?” Eliot asked.

“Huh?”

“What time are you off work?” Eliot asked.

“Why?”

“He wants to take you out, Q!” Kady yelled. “Q’s off at seven and really likes ramen.”

“Kady!” Q shot Kady a glare before turning back to Eliot.

“It was my intent to ask you out, yes,” Eliot said.

“Oh,” Q replied. “Um, yes then. I get off at seven and I like ramen.”

“Okay then, I’ll be back at seven,” Eliot said.

“Can’t wait,” Q said. 

“Thanks, Kady,” Eliot called.

“No prob! Q is sometimes a bit dense when it comes to people flirting with them,” Kady said. “And you have been super patient with them, so I thought I’d throw you a bone.”

“Appreciated.” Eliot glanced down at his watch to check the time - he still had a few hours before he’d need to be back to get Q. He ran to the grocery store to pick up some necessities for the apartment, then home to shower and change. 

He arrived back at Magic Beans just before seven, giving Penny a wave.

“Kady filled me in,” Penny said. “Made sure Q didn’t get cold feet.”

Eliot hadn’t even considered that.

“Thanks,” Eliot said.

“I wasn’t going to get cold feet.”

Eliot turned to see Q exit the back of the shop, purple bag hanging from their shoulder. Eliot gave Q a smile and offered his arm.

“Didn’t even think that was going to happen,” Eliot said. “Still want ramen?”

“Still want ramen,” Q said.

“Great, I know the perfect place,” Eliot said. “And it happens to be about a ten minute walk from here.”

“Don’t do anything Kady and I wouldn’t do!” Penny called as Eliot escorted Q out of Magic Beans.

“Short list!” Q called back.

Eliot sighed as the reached the street; heat still radiated from the asphalt, making Eliot happy he’d kept to wearing shorts.

“Do I want to know?” Eliot asked as they walked.

“About Kady and Penny? No,” Q replied with a smile. “How’s your dissertation going?”

“Going,” Eliot said. “Slower now that I’ve picked up a few more jobs.”

“What do you do anyway?” Q asked.

“I work for a couple of off Broadway theater companies,” Eliot said. “Thankfully Margo’s agreeing to cover rent until I finish up, otherwise I don’t know what I’d do.”

“Margo?”

“My roommate,” Eliot said. “She’s a fashion editor for a little independent magazine, but she makes enough to cover the rent and feed her shoe habit so it works for now.”

“Nice of her,” Q said.

“Mmmhmm,” Eliot hummed as they continued to walk. “Nakamura is just up here, right past The Delancey.”

“I’ve been to both actually,” Q said. 

“Intriguing,” Eliot said with a wink.

They passed The Delancey and reached Nakamura, Eliot stopping to hold the door open for Q.

“Such a gentleman,” Q said.

The hostess and the wait staff recognized both Eliot and Q and escorted them over to a table and handed them menus.

“You two on a date?” the hostess asked with a grin.

“Yes, Beth, we’re on a date,” Eliot replied.

“Awesome,” Beth said.

“Don’t read anything it it!” Q called.

“Oh I’m already shipping it!” Beth back.

Eliot laughed and looked down at his menu - although he was probably just going to stick with his usual.

“Don’t know why I even took the menu,” Q said, “just going to get my usual.”

“Same,” Eliot said. “What’s your usual?”

“Torigara,” Q said.

Eliot made a face, blushing a bit when Q laughed.

“Sorry, so not a spinach fan,” Eliot said. “I normally get the Jidori Ramen.”

“That’s good, too,” Q said.

“So, I’ve been going to Magic Beans for months,” Eliot said, “so I feel like we don’t really have to do the standard first date small talk.”

Q chuckled and nodded. “Agreed,” they said. “I feel like small talk isn’t really necessary.”

Eliot started to reach for Q’s hand, but suddenly Beth was back at the table.

“Your usuals?” she asked.

“Yeah,” Eliot said.

“Yep,” Q agreed. “And I’d like a Taiwan High Mountain OoLong tea, too.”

“I’ll take an Ito-en Golden Oolong Tea,” Eliot said.

“Coming right out,” Beth said.

Once Beth was gone, Eliot reached over and hesitantly took one of Q’s hands in his.

“I’m really glad you agreed to come out with me,” Eliot said.

“Didn’t really get much choice,” Q replied, “Kady just about forced me.”

Eliot hesitated. “If you don’t want to -”

“No, I really do,” Q said. “I just suck at asking people out or realizing when people are flirting with me. I’ve, um, been wanting to ask you out for a while, but I just never knew how to go about doing it.”

“Then I’m glad I asked,” Eliot said, giving Q’s hand a gentle squeeze. “So, can I ask a personal question?”

“Well, since we are past the first date small talk phase, I think that would be okay,” Q replied with a smile.

“How magnanimous of you,” Eliot said. “When did you know?”

“Wasn’t really sure until I got to college, actually,” Q said. “I’d lived a pretty sheltered life up until then, but then I got a full ride scholarship which included dorms, moved out of my parents house and moved into the dorms at NYU.”

“Eye opening?” Eliot asked.

“Very,” Q replied. “I’d always wondered, when I was a child, but my family was very clear on certain things.”

“Trust me, I get it,” Eliot said. “I grew up on a farm in Indiana.”

Q hesitated for a moment, then started giggling. “A farm? In Indiana? You?”

Eliot grinned and nodded. “Yep,” he said. “Trust me, I lit out of there as soon as I could.”

“I would have too,” Q said. “Anyway, very quickly I realized that, while I was different, I was in good company. And Q was born.”

“Well, I like Q very much,” Eliot murmured.

Q blushed and ducked their head a bit.

“You’re adorable,” Eliot said. 

“Adorable, huh?” Q said, glancing up to look at Eliot.

“Yep,” Eliot replied. “Really glad I stumbled on your coffeeshop.”

“Me too,” Q said.

Beth showed up moments later with their food and drinks, giving them each a knowing smile before leaving them alone.

Eliot and Q ate dinner in companionable silence, neither one of them feeling the need to fill the silence with mindless chatter. When their bellies were full and the bowls and glasses empty, Eliot found Beth and paid the bill before going back to the table to collect Q.

“Ready to go?” Eliot asked.

“Yep,” Q said, standing and slinging their bag over their shoulder. 

Eliot slipped his hand into Q’s as he led the way through the restaurant back out onto the street. The asphalt still radiated heat, even at almost ten pm, but Eliot could feel the air around them cooling - not that it would actually get cold, not in August.

It didn’t take them long to walk back to Magic Beans and Eliot resisted the urge to sigh when they came to a stop outside Q’s shop. Magic Beans was still open, and Eliot could see Penny behind the counter, blatantly watching the two of them.

“Penny’s staring,” Eliot said.

“I know,” Q replied. “He’s going to text Kady everything.”

“Should I give Penny something juicy to text his girl?” Eliot murmured.

“If you want,” Q said softly.

Eliot smiled and leaned down, pressing his lips to Q’s in a sweet kiss. He pulled back a few minutes later and gave Q a smile, tucking a lock of hair that had escaped from Q’s french twist behind their ear. 

“I’d really like to go out with you again,” Eliot said.

“I’d like that, too,” Q replied. 

“Give me your phone,” Eliot said with a smile. Once Q passed their phone over, Eliot entered his information into it and handed it back.

“Demanding,” Q said as they took the phone back and put it in their bag.

“When I find something I want, I go for it,” Eliot replied. “So, text me sometime and we’ll set up the next date?”

“Or we’ll just set it up the next time you come in,” Q said, standing up on their toes and pressing a kiss to Eliot’s cheek. “But I’ll text you.”

“Good,” Eliot said softly. He tucked that same errant lock of hair behind Q’s ear again and stepped back, shoving his hands in his pockets. “See you soon, Q.”

“See you soon, Eliot.”

* * * 

They went on more dates, between Eliot’s work and dissertation and Q’s work at Magic Beans. They didn’t do the normal date things.

They went to a beekeeping talk in Bryant Park.

They visited the Swale Barge at the Brooklyn Army Terminal.

They went to a Sofar Sounds show and got to see a super secret concert in a gallery in Soho.

“There’s been a rub,” Eliot said as he opened the door to his apartment and let Q inside.

“Oh?” Q asked. “Do we need to change our plans? Did something come up?”

“Not necessarily change our plans,” Eliot said as he escorted Q into the living room of the apartment. “But well, Margo’s plans with Micah fell through and -”

“She wants to come with us,” Q finished.

“Yeah,” Eliot said. “I can tell her no. Well, actually I probably can’t, but I could try.”

“No, it’s fine, El,” Q replied. “I mean, better to find out now if we get along before we get too invested in this.”

“Too late,” Eliot murmured, leaning down and pressing a kiss to Q’s hair. “Already invested.”

“You’re cute,” Q said.

“I know,” Eliot replied.

“El, where are my sunglasses?” Margo’s voice floated from the direction of the bedrooms.

“In the bathroom on the counter!” Eliot called back. He turned to Q and smiled. “Sure you’re okay with this?”

“I’m sure,” Q replied.

“So this is Q.” Margo entered the living room, sunglasses perched on the end of her nose, looking Q up and down.

Eliot had to resist the urge to stand in front of Q and protect them from Margo’s stare.

“Yes,” Eliot said. “Margo, this is Q, Q this is Margo.”

“Nice to meet you,” Q said, offering Margo a hand.

“Nice to meet you,” Margo said. “Interesting wardrobe choices.”

Eliot rolled his eyes - he thought Q looked just fine in their bermuda jean shorts, yellow tank top, blue plaid button up and blue sneakers.

“I like to think so,” Q replied. “Going to come on El and my thrift shop crawl?”

“Thrift shop?” Margo said, turning to look at Eliot.

“You didn’t ask,” Eliot replied with a shrug. “We might not buy anything, but if we find something we like at least we know it’ll be in our budgets.”

“I’m still paying off my loan to the bank for my schooling and the coffee shop,” Q said. “Not to mention rent and all that other stuff.”

“Budget shopping,” Margo said. “I guess.”

“I live for thrift store shipping,” Q said. “You can find the most interesting things.”

“Q and I are going on a thrift shop crawl and you can come or not,” Eliot said. “Your choice, Margo.”

“I’m coming,” Margo said. “You two lead the way.”

Eliot laughed and reached for Q’s hand, giving it a squeeze as the three of them left the apartment and set off.

It was always an adventure shopping with Margo, but it was doubly so when Eliot and Margo were shopping with Q. They went from thrift shop to thrift shop, looking for fun and interesting things to buy.

Their last stop was Mother of Junk in Williamsburg - they’d been to four other thrift shops around the city and none of them had really found anything that had struck their fancy. Margo had always been very particular about brands and colors. Eliot had to be moved by the garment in order to buy it. Q wasn’t as particular as Eliot or Margo, they just hadn’t found anything they’d liked.

“We doing dinner when all this is done?” Margo asked as they worked their way through the racks.

“Q and I are going to grab a bite,” Eliot said. “You can do whatever you want.”

“Not going to invite me along?” Margo turned to Eliot and pouted.

“No,” Eliot said.

“Fine,” Margo said. “Q, what do you think about these?”

Eliot moved to stand behind Q and eyed the garments Margo held with mild interest. In one hand Margo held a green and blue plaid flannel and in the other she held a blue and purple tie-dye halter dress.

“For you? Neither,” Q said. “For me, both.”

“My thoughts exactly,” Margo said. “You have a good eye.”

“Sometimes,” Q said.

Eliot hummed as he felt Q lean back against him and wrapped his arms around Q, tugging them close.

“You passed her test,” Eliot murmured in Q’s ear.

“Figured,” Q replied.

“We’ll get these, my treat, and then you two can go do whatever you want to do end your date on a high note,” Margo said, brushing past the two of them and heading for the register.

“I was thinking maybe we could go back to my place,” Q said.

“Your place, huh?” Eliot replied. “I don’t think I’ve ever been to your place.”

“I know,” Q said. “Figured it was time.”

Eliot smiled and gave Q a hug and a quick kiss to the top of their head before making his way to the register.

“Come on, lollygaggers,” Margo called. “I’m all checked out and ready to go!”

“We’re here, we’re here,” Eliot said, grabbing the bag from Margo’s hand. “Thank you very much. Now, go home.”

“So commanding,” Margo said, fanning herself with her receipt. “Go on, finish your date. Q, it was lovely to meet you and I’ll see you soon.”

“See you soon, Margo,” Q said.

Once they were all out on the street Margo took off, giving Eliot and Q a wave. Once she’d turned a corner, Eliot pulled Q in for a hug and kissed them sweetly.

“You handled today beautifully,” Eliot said. “Margo can be a hard pill to swallow.”

“Well I’m a good swallower,” Q replied.

Eliot glanced down at Q and laughed when he saw Q’s eyes twinkling mischievously. 

“Tease,” Eliot whispered.

“Sometimes,” Q replied.

“So, Q,” Eliot said, “where’s home?”

“The Forward Building in Chinatown,” Q said. “Behind Magic Beans and next to Seward Park.”

“Want to catch a cab or public transit it back?” Eliot asked.

“We can catch a cab, that’s fine,” Q replied. “And I have some stuff at home so I can throw us together a quick dinner if you want.”

“That sounds great,” Eliot replied.

Eliot hailed a cab and soon enough they were dropped off outside the Forward Building. Eliot passed some cash to the cabbie and climbed out, staring up at the building. He felt Q slip their hand into his and smiled down at them.

“Swanky,” Eliot said.

“Yeah,” Q said. “I got it from folks after my first year in college so I was out of the dorms with a bit more privacy. After … well, after, I took over the lease - and it’s super rent controlled so it really helps with things.”

“Gotcha.” Eliot smiled and gave Q’s hand a squeeze. “Lead the way?”

“Follow me,” Q replied.

Eliot gave Q’s hand another squeeze as they entered the building and rode the elevator up to Q’s floor. Eliot chuckled softly when Q fumbled with their keys but soon enough they were inside Q’s apartment.

“Make yourself comfortable,” Q called as they released Eliot’s hand and started going through the apartment, turning on lights.

Eliot made his way to the living room, watching Q putter around the apartment with a smile.

“Hungry?” Q asked

“I could eat,” Eliot said.

“I have some leftovers we can heat up,” Q said. “You like pasta?”

“I love pasta.” Eliot made his way into the kitchen, leaning against a wall to watch Q. “This is a great place.”

“Yeah, I really like it and the neighbors are great too,” Q said as they moved around the kitchen, grabbing plates and utensils and pulling containers out of the fridge. “So, I have some plain pasta, some leftover chicken and some tomatoes, does that sound good?”

“Sounds delicious,” Eliot said.

“Perfect.”

Eliot helped out as he could and soon enough he and Q were seated at a small table just off the kitchen, each with a plate of food and a glass of wine.

“Cozy,” Eliot said with a smile.

“I really enjoyed today,” Q said.

“So did I,” Eliot replied. 

“And I want us to be a thing,” Q said. “Can we be a thing?”

Eliot set his wineglass down and laughed. “Yes, yes we can be a thing,” 

“I’ve been thinking about it for a while,” Q said, “but I didn’t know how to say it. And I still feel like I said it wrong.”

“No, Q, you said it just right.”

* * *   
Q and El did become a ‘thing,’ much to Margo’s delight and the delight of all of Q’s friends/employees.

Whenever Eliot wasn’t working, he spent most of his time at Magic Beans sitting at what had been deemed his ‘dissertation’ table and even took to spending late nights at Q’s apartment. Eliot soon found Q’s friends and employees becoming his friends. Margo even sometimes showed up to sit with him at Magic Beans, getting to know everyone.

They became a quirky circle of friends, a family.

“Josh!” Eliot adjusted his bag as he entered Magic Beans.

“Eliot! What are you doing here?”

“Doing a bit of work and then sneaking Q out for dinner,” Eliot replied. “Where is Q anyway?”

“In the back with Jules, doing what Q calls the boring part of the business,” Josh said. 

“And what’s that?”

“Paperwork!” Fen called as she came out carrying a tray of danishes to replenish the front display case.

“Ugh,” Eliot muttered as he sat down at his table and spread out his books. “It’s too cold for anything iced, Josh, can I just get a plain cup of coffee?”

“You got it, Eliot!”

A few minutes later Fen wandered over with a hot mug of coffee and a lemon poppyseed muffin.

“You guys are the best,” Eliot said.

“We know,” Fen called.

Eliot worked quietly for a while until he heard Q’s voice; he glanced up and saw Q stepping out from the back with their friend Julia. Eliot set his pen down and watched Q for a few minutes, just smiling. The weather had turned brutally cold and Q had adapted - today Q had donned jeans, black boots, a dark purple sweater and a soft grey woven poncho.

“I’ll come back next week and we’ll talk it out some more, okay?” Julia said.

“Yeah, okay,” Q replied.

“Hey Eliot,” Julia said.

“Hey Jules, how are you?” Eliot asked. He noticed that Q seemed a little stressed, so he quickly put his stuff away and crossed the shop.

“You know, making do,” Julia replied. “How about you?”

“Working, finishing up everything so I can get my master’s,” Eliot said.

“Almost there?” Julia pressed a kiss to Q’s cheek and moved from behind the counter, patting Eliot on the shoulder.

“Almost,” Eliot said. “See you later?”

“Yep!” Julia said.

“You okay?” Eliot asked once Julia was gone. “You look a little stressed.” Actually Q looked downright adorable, hair arranged in messy waves around their face, lips pink, eyes enhanced with eyeliner, mascara and purple eyeshadow.

“A little,” Q admitted. “It’s good news, really. Julia helps me with the books and stuff and it looks like we’ve gotten a big bump in business recently.”

“That’s great!” Eliot stepped around the counter and pressed a kiss to the top of Q’s head. Everyone had long since stopped trying to keep Eliot out from behind the counter.

“A little terrifying,” Q said. “Julia said I need to think about hiring more people, adjusting my prices, re-working the menu -”

“You’ll figure it out,” Eliot said. “This is awesome, Q.”

“Thanks, your enthusiasm is infectious,” Q replied. “Are you done with your work?”

“As done as I’ll be,” ELiot replied. “I’m almost done, I think I’m in the final stretch.”

“That’s great,” Q said. “I didn’t expect you today, though.”

“I’m here to kidnap you for dinner,” Eliot said.

“Kidnap me?” Q said.

“Mmmhmm,” Eliot hummed. “I already talked to Josh and Fen about it earlier in the week and Kady offered to come help them close up.”

“That’s so sweet of you.” Q stood up their toes and pressed a kiss to Eliot’s cheek.

“Do you need to get anything?” Eliot asked.

“My purse is in the back, give me a quick second and I’ll be right back.” Q disappeared into the back room and returned a few moments later with their purse. “Ready.”

“Have a great night you guys,” Josh said. “Fen and I totally got this.”

“I know you do,” Q said.

“Come on,” Eliot murmured. “Let’s get out of here.”

Once they were out on the street, Eliot took a quick moment to pull Q in for a sweet kiss.

“So, where are we going?” Q asked.

“Though we’d walk over to Eastwood for dinner,” Eliot murmured.

“I do like Eastwood,” Q said. “Let’s go.”

Eliot smiled as Q tugged the hood of their poncho up and slipped gloves on.

“You look cozy,” Eliot said as he wrapped a scarf around his neck and buttoned his coat up to keep out the chill.

“I am,” Q said. “Have to be since I presume we’re walking.”

“You would presume correctly,” Eliot said, smiling when Q slipped their hand into the crook of Eliot’s arm.

The two of them made their way through Seward Park, tucked close to each other to keep the chill out. They chatted about the day, things they had done; Eliot about how close he was to finishing his dissertation and Q about Magic Beans and the tentative plans.

They exited the park at E. Broadway and Jefferson and Eliot felt Q tense at his side.

“Let’s just cross here,” Q said. “Eliot? Can we just cross here? Please?”

“Sure,” Eliot said.

“Quentin?”

Eliot frowned and turned to see a woman approaching from the Seward Park Branch of the New York Public Library. He felt Q stiffen at his side, so he slipped an arm around Q’s shoulder and pulled them close.

“Quentin Makepeace Coldwater!”

“Mother.” Q flinched at the name and clung to Eliot as the woman approached. “It’s Q. And what are you doing here?”

“Your father needed a book, but I could only get it from this branch of the library,” Q’s mother said. “And you will always be Quentin - it’s the name your father and I gave you.”

“But not the name I chose,” Q said.

Eliot kept an eye on Q - he could see Q getting stressed and agitated at being forced to have an encounter with their mother.

“You’ll always be my Quentin,” Q’s mother said. “And who is this?”

“Eliot, my partner,” Q said.

“Oh you took on a business partner, how lovely!” 

“No, mother, Eliot is my romantic partner,” Q said stiffly.

“Oh.” Q’s mother looked decidedly uncomfortable with where the conversation was going. “I … I won’t tell your father I saw you, Quentin, it would only disappoint him. But we still love you, sweetheart.”

Q remained silent, practically clinging to Eliot as Q’s mother brushed past them.

“Q?” Eliot whispered once Q’s mother was done. “Q? Are you okay?”

“I can’t … I can’t feel my fingers,” Q mumbled. “And I’m a little dizzy … kinda hard to breathe … “

“Okay, okay, Q? Q, listen to me,” Eliot said. “Close your eyes, close your eyes. Okay, now take a deep breath in through your nose and out through your mouth. Again, in through your nose and out through your mouth.” He watched Q carefully to make sure they were okay.

“That was my mother,” Q whispered a few minutes later.

“I figured,” Eliot replied softly. “Why don’t we go back to your place? Q?”

“Huh?”

Eliot wrapped his arms around Q and hugged them. “Why don’t we go back to your place,” he said again. “Make some dinner? Maybe take a bath?”

“A bath?” Q look up at Eliot, blinking innocently. “What about Eastwood?”

Eliot smiled and nodded. “You’re shook up,” he said. “I’m just as happy at the apartment with you as I would be in a restaurant with you.”

“Such a romantic,” Q whispered.

“That’s me,” Eliot said, pressing a sweet kiss to Q’s forehead. “Let’s go back.”

The walk back to Q’s apartment was much more subdued and Eliot kept a close eye on Q as they reached the apartment and Q started turning lights on. The encounter with Q’s mother had really left them shaken up and Eliot was a bit worried.

“Do you want dinner first?” Q asked, standing in the middle of the kitchen and staring at the fridge.

Eliot smiled and moved into the kitchen, pulling Q in for a hug.

“How about a bath first,” Eliot said. “We’ll light some candles and then you’ll soak and relax a bit. Then we’ll figure out dinner.”

“Okay,” Q mumbled.

Eliot slipped his hand into Q’s and led the way through the apartment to the bathroom. He sat Q down on the toilet seat and then went about filling the tub with hot water and lavender oil and looking for candles. Bath drawn and candles lit, Eliot turned his attention to Q.

“All right, up you get Q,” Eliot murmured, smiling when Q stood and gave Eliot a timid smile. He pressed a quick kiss to Q’s forehead before helping Q get undressed, setting everything aside to be folded later.

“Sorry dinner plans got ruined,” Q mumbled.

“Unforeseen circumstances,” Eliot replied. “I don’t mind, it just means I don’t have to share you with anyone tonight.”

“Always looking on the bright side,” Q murmured.

“That’s me,” Eliot said, leaning down and pressing a kiss to Q’s bared shoulder. “Ready to get in?”

“You getting in with me?” Q asked.

“I can,” Eliot said, “if you want.”

“I want,” Q said as they stepped away from Eliot and climbed into the tub.

Eliot watched Q for a few minutes before stripping and climbing into the tub, slipping behind Q.

“Cozy,” Eliot murmured, wrapping his arms around Q and pulling them close.

“Very,” Q replied, turning slightly and resting their cheek against Eliot’s chest. “I’m still sorry I ruined tonight.”

“Like I said before, I don’t mind,” Eliot replied, running a hand up and down Q’s arm. “Just means I don’t have to share you.”

“Nope, I’m all yours tonight,” Q said.

“Good,” Eliot said. “Are you feeling okay?”

“Better,” Q murmured. “See her, kinda sent me on a bit of a tailspin.”

“I could tell,” Eliot said. “Is there something I can do to help you get your bearings back?”

“I like to shave my legs when I’m on the bath,” Q said softly. “It sounds funny, but it’s one thing that I have control over … “

“I get it,” Eliot said. “Do you want some help?” He smiled when Q leaned up and pressed a kiss to Eliot’s lips.

“I would love some,” Q said.

Eliot sat up a bit and helped Q sit up a bit as well; it took a little maneuvering on both their parts, but soon enough Q had one lathered leg up on the lip of the tub and passed the razor back to Eliot with a smile.

“Sure?” Eliot asked.

“You’ve got a long reach, you can do it,” Q replied softly. “And I trust you.”

Eliot leaned around and pressed a kiss to Q’s cheek before taking the razor and carefully started shaving Q’s leg, working slowly from ankle to hip. When that leg was done, Eliot helped Q rinse off and get the other leg prepped, then did the same with the other leg.

Without even realizing, Eliot started humming softly.

“Eliot,” Q said as Eliot was finishing up Q’s other leg. “Are you humming ‘She’s Like the Wind’?”

“Feel your breath in my face, your body close to me, can't look in your eyes, you're out of my league,” Eliot sang softly.

“Fuck, I love you Eliot,” Q whispered.

“I love you too, Q,” Eliot whispered back. “So much.”

“I’m so happy you stumbled into my coffeeshop,” Q said. “You have changed my life, made my life so much better.”

“Likewise, Q.” Elot leaned around and kissed Q’s cheek again. “Ready to get out?”

“Well, the water’s getting a little cold so we should probably get out,” Q said.

Eliot nodded and reached around to drain the tub before helping Q out and wrapping them in a towel. 

“You, Q, are going to take whatever time you need to get ready,” Eliot said, “and I’m going to get dressed and go into the kitchen to get dinner ready.”

“You’re too perfect,” Q said.

“Far from,” Eliot said.

“Perfect for me, then,” Q said.

“I’ll take it,” Eliot said, pressing a kiss to Q’s forehead before drying off, getting dressed and padding to the kitchen. After looking through the fridge for a bit, he found fresh onions and bell peppers, cheese, chicken and tortillas and set about making some grilled chicken burritos. He hummed softly to himself as he worked, grabbing plates and utensils and setting the table as the burritos grilled.

“Something smells good.”

Eliot turned to see Q standing in the doorway. They’d changed into a pair of purple pants, a long sleeve black shirt and some black bunny slippers. They’d also pulled their hair back with a plain purple headband.

Eliot thought they looked beautiful and said as much.

“You look beautiful.” Eliot finished plating the burritos and moved to wrap Q in a hug. “Feeling better?”

“A bit,” Q murmured, tucking their head onto Eliot’s shoulder.

“Made grilled chicken burritos,” Eliot said softly.

“M’kay,” Q said. “Wine?”

“We can have wine,” Eliot replied. “Why don’t you take a seat and start eating and I’ll pour us each a glass.”

“‘kay,” Q said, standing on their toes and pressing a kiss to Eliot’s cheek before sitting down at the table.

Eliot quickly poured each of them a glass of wine before sitting down next to Q, pressing a kiss to Q’s hair before digging into dinner.

“I feel like I need to apologize for tonight,” Q said after a few minutes.

“You don’t,” Eliot said. “It’s not like you expected your mother to suddenly show up.”

“I really didn’t,” Q said. “But I feel like it ruined the night.”

“I got to soak in a tub with you and make you dinner,” Eliot said. “I’m calling it a win.”

“Ever the optimist,” Q murmured.

“That’s me,” Eliot said. “And like I said before, this just means I get you all to myself tonight.” He leaned over and pressed another kiss to Q’s hair, slipping a hand under the back of Q’s shirt.

“I like when it’s just you and me,” Q whispered.

“Me too,” Eliot replied.

The rest of dinner passed in companionable silence and when they were both done, Q cleared the table, washed the dishes and set them aside to dry before turning to Eliot.

“I love you so much, El,” Q said.

“I love you too,” Eliot replied, slipping his hand into Q’s, smiling when Q led the way through the apartment to the bedroom.

“You always take such good care of me,” Q continued as they reached the bedroom.

“Likewise,” Eliot replied with a smile as he helped Q turn down the bed. “It’s still kind of early, did you want to watch some tv?”

“Nope,” Q said as they moved to their side of the bed and started to undress.

Eliot watched Q from the other side of the bed with a smile. 

“You really are stunning,” Eliot whispered.

“Flatterer,” Q said as they climbed into bed and rolled onto their side to smile at Eliot.

“Speaker of truth,” Eliot said as he stripped down as well and joined Q in bed. He hummed when Q snuggled closer, resting their head on Eliot’s shoulder, their hand resting on Eliot’s stomach.

“Whatever you say,” Q said softly.

“And I say speaker of truth,” Eliot said, breathing hitching as he felt Q hand venture lower, felt Q’s fingers in Eliot’s pubic hair. “Q.”

“Mmmhmm,” Q hummed.

Eliot wrapped an arm around Q and pulled them close, kissing Q sweetly, deeply. Eliot ran a hand up and down Q’s back, hand finally resting on Q’s ass as he broke the kiss.

“This is ni-nice,” Eliot said, gasping when he felt Q’s lips wrap around one of his nipples. “Q …”

Q released Eliot’s nipple and looked up at Eliot with a smile. “Hmmm? Did you want me to stop?”

“Nope, no stopping,” Eliot said, fingers dipping into the crease of Q’s ass as Q continued to suck on his nipple. He felt Q chuckle against his chest and gave Q’s ass a playful smack. “Do the thing, Q. You know the thing … do the thing ... “ He groaned when he felt Q’s teeth on his nipple, tugging it gently. Eliot’s fingers dipped lower into the crease of Q’s ass, enjoying the satisfied hums he got from Q, then groaned when he felt Q rub against him.

It seemed to go on for hours, Q rubbing against Eliot, stroking Eliot’s cock and teasing Eliot’s nipples while Eliot alternated between teasing Q’s hole and tugging Q’s hair, both of them revelling in the deep intimacy shared, neither wanting it to end.

The rubbing, the touching, the teasing … they both finally came and curled up together in a sweaty, panting mess on the bed.

“Sensory overload, dude,” Q mumbled, pressing a kiss to Eliot’s chest.

“Mmmhmm,” Eliot hummed. “‘s good, though.”

“Very good,” Q said softly. “This ended up being a good night.”

“It really was,” Eliot agreed, pressing a kiss to Q’s hair. “We probably need to bathe again.”

“Later?” 

Eliot hummed and nodded. “Later.”

* * * 

“Coming through, coming through!” Eliot navigated between all the guests that filled the apartment as he tried to make his way over to Q. They were celebrating three things - Eliot’s completion of his masters and the subsequent job he got at the Abrons Art Center, Q’s quickly growing business which resulted in renovation to Magic Beans to make it bigger, and Q and El’s finally cementing their relationship by permanently cohabitating.

“And you thought no one would show up.” Q grabbed one of the glasses from Eliot’s hand as Eliot reached them.

“Well I knew your employees would show up, and Margo would come with Micah,” Eliot said, glancing over to where Margo and Micah were cuddled on a couch. “I just didn’t expect a lot of my classmates to come, too.”

“Thank goodness I got enough food and booze,” Q said.

“Mmmhmm,” Eliot hummed, pressing a kiss to Q’s hair. “Your hair looks good.”

Q glanced up and Eliot and frowned a bit. “Margo took me to her salon today,” they said before playing with the hem of the blue plaid button up they wore. “Highlights.”

“It’s her way of bonding,” Eliot said, taking Q’s hands in his. “It’s very subtle.”

“Thanks,” Q said. “Still getting used to it.”

“Be happy she didn’t try to get her hands on your nails,” Eliot said.

“She tried, but I wasn’t feeling it today,” Q said. “She was understanding.”

“Margo’s good like that,” Eliot said as he smiled and leaned to to give Q a kiss … 

“Q! We’re almost out of ice!” Josh called from across the room.

Eliot laughed and rested his forehead against Q’s. “Ah, the joys of being the hosts,” he said. “Want me to go?”

“No, I got it,” Q said. “You stay and keep the guests entertained.”

“I think they can entertain themselves, but okay,” Eliot replied with a chuckle.

“By the way, I’ll claim that kiss later,” Q said.

“Counting on it.”

_… And they lived happily ever after._


End file.
